The Morning After
by murderXmeXsweetly
Summary: Kag's sweet16 is spent in her own time.What do her friends have planned?Nothing more than a simple party with the 4 girls, some sake, and a male stripper.So, what happens when Kag gets home?What happens when Inuyasha finds the drunk miko? IYKA


_**A Night To Remember, if Only She Could…**_

**By: earthqueen11492**

Kagome stepped out of a warm shower. "Hmm…I wonder what the girls had in mind for my birthday. Probably just a sleepover of something." She wondered aloud to the empty house.

Her mother was out of town and her grandfather had gone to a "Priests Convention" 'There will be many ancient artifacts there Kagome. Many even from the Feudal Era.' Her grandpa's words still echoed in her head. She remembered her response. 'Thanks, but I think anything that they will have there I've seen a hundred times before with Inuyasha.'

Sota had been told to spend the night over at his friend's house so that left Kagome, an empty house, and a promise to come pick her up for "The best night of her life" by her friends.

Speaking of which, she had better get ready. They were going to be there in only an hour.

After many conflicts and a LOT of redeciding, Kagome finally settled on a baby blue mini skirt with a matching jacket and a white t-shirt underneath. You never know with her friends. They may have planed for something that would need a sexy, close fitting outfit. AKA: somewhere with hot guys involved.

Later. Kagome has been picked up and taken to Yume's house

Kagome was led into Yume's very quite house. "Ok guys so what is this all about?" "You'll see!" Umi giggled out as they made sure everything was ready. Flipping on the lights and taking off Kagome's blindfold, they looked around the room. "OMG! You guys!" Kagome walked around admiring the decorations.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!!!" All three of her friends screamed knowing that everything had worked out perfectly.

Balloons hung from the ceiling and streamers danced and flew through the air due to the moving fan. There was a large table full of snacks and drinks, as well as a large chest next to it. Yume's large couch had been moved down stairs so that it was across from their big-screened TV.

TV, DVD, Radio, a MONTAIN of CDs, game cube, X box, Playstation 2, Nintendo 64, and just about every possible electronical device ANY teenager would want were laid out nicely. The evening had started out with simple movies, them snacking, and chatting and sharing gossip that Kagome had missed. Innocent fun.

But not for long…

Yume made her way over to her father's chest. (A/N: doesn't sound right! I mean like FURNITURE people! FURNITURE!!!!!!) She unlocked it and pulled out several bottles of sake. "OK guys, now it's gonna get interesting." She brought the bottles over and opened one before pouring it out into several wine glasses and handing them to each of the girls.

Not long after, all of them were feeling kinda tipsy. DING-DONG 

"Oh…that must be the pizza." Umi stood and went upstairs, but not before Kagome noticed a strange gleam in her eye. She was too intoxicated to care though. Umi came back down shortly afterwards with several boxes of pizza and…a young man, who really was rather cute. "Kagome…meet Josh." Yume introduced them as Eri put a CD into the player. Kagome took a look over of the boy before nodding.

He was tall, but not to tall, with black hair and brown eyes that looked over her intently. He wore a navy blue muscle shirt that showed his 6 pack off nicely and a black leather jacket over it as well as matching pants. A policeman hat gave him finished off his seductive look. '_Cute…but I've seen better'_ Kagome thought as a picture off Inuyasha came to her mind.

As the music speed up, he began to slowly move and take off his jacket. Eri nudged her. "Kagome, _this _is your birthday present."

Kagome laughed as he tossed his hat at her. She stood put the hat on. "You got me a stripper for my birthday? Mom's not gonna be happy." "Well, you see Kag," Umi threw an arm over her shoulders. "THAT would be why we planned this out. No one will know what happens tonight. Not even your own mother."

Yume and Eri had already begun dancing next to Josh, but he kept his eyes on her. Giving a small laugh, she moved over to where they were dancing and began moving against him. The music sped up and Josh grabbed her hips and began to grind against her while Kagome could barely focus.

Somehow, after awhile, he had managed to get his shirt off as well as Kagome jacket. Her friends were cheering in the background. '_Screw cute, this guy is almost as hot as Inu!'_ that was her last stable thought before she was consumed by the music.

They continued grinding against, Kagome's hands on his chest, his hands on her hips. He tilted her head up to give her a heated kiss before plunging his tongue into her mouth. Josh pulled her tighter against his body and Kagome could feel his arousal pressing against her.

Josh cupped her bottom and squeezed it while Kagome just danced harder against him. He reached his head down to capture her earlobe and nibbled on it, seducing her to give out a moan and clutch her tighter to herself.

Sweat dripped off their foreheads and Kagome got lost in a world of drunk joy. (A/N: I almost feel sorry for her…)

Josh gave her a smirk and moved his hand to the back of her neck, bringing her lips up to a steamy kiss to plunged his tongue down her throat. His other hand moved upward and slid up the back of her shirt to the small of her back.

Of course, if Kagome had any sense at all, she would have realized this. Oh yeah…she was completely out of it. Kagome couldn't tell right from left or up from down even if she wanted to. All she was aware of was she friends drunk screaming and a body pressed against her in a way she never even imagined. There was something though…something telling her to snap out of it and stop, but she could barely hear the little voice.

The night continued until midnight and Josh had to leave but not before giving Kagome another heated kiss and squeezing her ass for a millisecond to long. Her vision was blurry as well as her friends' and couldn't even find a response to this action, but to close the door once he was gone and bid her friends good night.

…

(A/N: GAHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT!!!!!!

…

Ok, still kinda freaked, but I'm ok. -shudders- I think…)

Kagome stumbled over to the shrine as best she could and surprisingly, got into no accidents, or see anyone on her way over.

As she neared the shrine, she noticed a red blob sitting in the living room.

'_Inuyasha…'_ (A/N: ok, even I don't know how she was able to recognize him when she's like this but HEY! This is my story! I don't care what you have to think about my logic! I'm in control! I'M IN CONTROL! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!)

After several tries of trying to get the door open, she fell in to find a concerned hanyou watching her.

With Inuyasha a few minutes ago

In the Feudal Era

"Grrr…where is that wench? She should have been here hours ago!" Inuyasha grumbled quietly inside Keade's hut.

Sango rolled her eyes at the obnoxious demon and continued polishing her boomerang-bone.

Shippo, however, was not as nice to him to just blow it off. "You baka…" he muttered from on top Miroku's shoulder, knowing fully well that Inuyasha heard him. "Don't you remember? Kagome said she was going to be gone tonight to hang out with her friends. They were throwing her a festival." He looked at Inuyasha with one of those 'What-are-you? Stupid?' looks.

Inuyasha glared at him.

Sango, knowing Inuyasha would never admit that he didn't know, stepped in. "Inuyasha, you had just been sat so you probably weren't listening." She explained.

Inuyasha gave a "feh" and an "I'll be back with the wench" before heading off towards the bone eaters well.

He entered the house, expecting to find Kagome in her room or talking with the mother in the kitchen. What he didn't expect, was total silence.

After waiting around for a little while, prying around the house, looking through Kagome's stuff, and scaring the shit out of Buyo, Inuyasha lay down on the couch, starring at the ceiling.

Soon afterwards, he ended up falling asleep to the sound of a clocks ticking.

His sharp ears twitched when the sound of the door being pushed against, and then opened, a few minutes later. He sat up straight on the couch and prepared to attack whatever came through the front door. The last thing that he was thinking was going to come out of the other side, was a drunken Kagome starring intensely at him.

With Kagome

Kagome had fell through the door to see a worried Inuyasha watching her. She gave a small hiccup before making her way over to him.

Halfway to the couch, she stumbled on her own feet and fell hard to the floor. Or at least, she would have, if Inuyasha hadn't gotten there first.

Inuyasha held Kagome protectively to himself, a look of concern pasted into him face. He bent down and took a strong whiff of her scent before drawing back sharply. "Kagome…" he muttered. _'She smells so much of alcohol…and a man. Who? Who would even think of putting their dirty paws on my Kagome?!? I'll kill them!!!'_ Inuyasha could feel his demon blood start to boil at the thought of another man but him touching his Kagome, kissing his Kagome, pressing his Kagome against their disgusting form.

He looked down at the struggling girl in his arms. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into her neck. "I won't let anyone have you but me Kagome. No one will have you but me. No one." He whispered quietly.

Inuyasha froze as she turned around in his arms and rapped her arms around his neck, massaging his neck and shoulders. She stuck her nose into the crook of his neck just as he had just done and breathed out against his skin.

Inuyasha could feel himself growing hard as Kagome pressed her body against his.

The drunk mikobrought her head back slightly to stare into his eyes but moved her head forward so her lips brushed against his own. She whisperedsoftlythree words. Three words that would repeat in his head and taunt him for days.For you see, what Kagome mumbled against Inuyasha's lips on that night, were the words,

_"I love you…"_

A/N: ok, thank you all 4 reading…I think……MUWAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA! 

**I'm still pretty much in shock…**

**Did I write that? Did _I _write that? Me? Me as in me sitting right here, typing this up at this very moment and most likely SLEEPING while you, the reader, are reading my nonsense work? Hm… I do believe so…**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**For all of you to know, I will be taking suggestions, STORY suggestions, and story shout-outs (those are fun). Ok, so REVIEW and tell me what you think! I would also like to know what mistakes I have made in this story so I can fix them! Thank you!**

**Story shout-out**: **_For those of you who don't know_**, it's when you tell me about a story you have read and really liked, give me the **title and author**, I look up the story, and end up posting the **title/author's name/summary/and opinion about the story** at the end of my notes! Ciao!

One last thing: **THE QUOTE OF THE DAY:**

**"I'll never forget my Uncle's last words. 'Henry, the toasts stuck in the toaster, hand me a knife.'"-**from some comic I read but can't remember which one it was.


End file.
